Wedding Shots
by Bay Alexison
Summary: Roy and Riza get married, and on their wedding night they play a drinking game with their friends.


**Author's Note:** For LJ's fma fic contest prompt, "No! Anything but that!". Also inspired by tumblr user galacticcoffeeart's silly fanart of Team Mustang (FFnet won't let me link to the art unfortunately). Thanks to sonjajade for the awesome betaing!

xxx

Back when Roy was her father's apprentice, Riza had mused what it would be like if they were married. It was more out of a "what if" curiosity than her falling in love like most girls did her age, but there was no denying she had some feelings toward him and cared about Roy a lot. She thought he would make a good husband, whether it was to her or another girl.

That curiosity came back when she and Roy started a romantic relationship many years later. They had already talked about how they didn't need to be married to prove how much they loved each other, and yet a part of her wanted that to happen. When Roy began to tease "if we're husband and wife," on occasion, she could tell he felt the same way. Riza had promised herself she wouldn't be one of those women who nagged her partner when they would get married, but she thought it was strange he held back from officially proposing despite the clear message. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Roy, you've imagined us being married before, right?" she asked one evening when they were alone in the dining room of his house having a meal together. That made him almost choke on his chicken.

"Sometimes, yes," he said when he regained himself.

"Although we don't need to be married to be happy, I wouldn't mind it either." She smiled at him. "I'm already aware that means you won't be my superior anymore, but you had said before there are other ways I can watch your back."

A stunned expression crossed Roy's face. "So you actually want us to get married?"

Riza responded by kissing him deeply on the lips. She could taste the food on his mouth, but she ignored that. When they separated and gazed at one another, Roy smoothed Riza's cropped hair while her hand cradled his cheek. Proposing to him was the best decision of her life.

xxx

Over the next several months, they planned out their wedding. A few years ago she had helped plan Rebecca's wedding, so Riza already knew that could get hectic. She and Roy didn't want anything too extravagant, so they settled with inviting their closest friends and relatives in a small church while the reception would be at Madame Christmas's bar and restaurant, The Red Daisies. Rebecca would be the maid of honor and Havoc the best man. As for the wedding dress, Riza decided on one with a long neck and short sleeves so that it covered her tattooed back.

Finally the big day arrived, bringing all of their close friends and family together for the event. Edward and Winry showed up with their three children while Al made it with his own family, too. Madame Christmas joined in with her girls and they sat together in one section of the pews. Other guests that appeared were both Alex Luis and Olivier Armstrong along with their siblings, Gracia Hughes and her daughter, Maria Ross, Fuhrer Grumman, and the rest of Roy's men.

The moment that her grandfather took her arm and began to walk her down the aisle, she saw Roy straight ahead and her heart fluttered. He looked very handsome wearing a fine tuxedo and his hair slicked back. She couldn't believe that very soon they would be husband and wife. When she made it to the altar and faced Roy, they began the ceremony. The vicar led them through the rituals and vows by saying some wise words before they recited them. She and Roy then kissed after the vicar had pronounced them husband and wife and everyone cheered.

After the ceremony, everyone headed to The Red Daisies. Riza had been inside the restaurant a few times before and always loved it. There was plenty of food and drinks for all the guests, and the newlyweds enjoyed conversing with all the well-wishers and watching everyone have a great time. The wedding cake sat atop one of the tables, Riza shoving the cake on Roy's face first before he did the same to her. A live band played on the small stage and they danced together several times on the floor. They partied until well after dark, until almost all of the guests had left, and the ones that were left gathered around the bar with her, Roy, and Madame Christmas.

"And then I told him he can take his money and one of my girls won't hesitate to snitch on him if he ever comes back," Madame Christmas said, flashing a satisfied smile.

"Good for you!" Breda said as he raised his glass up. "Idiots like him need that kind of reality check."

"Agreed," Fuery said and nodded.

Havoc sipped some of his drink and grinned. "Say, I have an idea. To end this night with a bang, how about we all play a little drinking game?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, especially for the newlyweds?" Madame Christmas glared at him, her hands on her hip.

"I agree," Roy said. "I have no problem if the rest of you want to partake this, but Riza and I probably will have to sit this one out."

Havoc made a disappointed face. "Ah, come on! It's been a long while since we did this. Come to think of it, I don't believe Hawkeye has done any of our drinking challenges before."

"Only because I've been Roy's designated driver everytime," Riza said. She wasn't a fan of any of the men's drinking games, so she always declined. Even if she didn't like the games, that didn't mean she couldn't still out drink them.

"But it's your wedding night!" Breada said. "Surely the both of you could have some fun."

"I've actually seen Riza able to hold her liquor pretty well back when we were in the military academy." Rebecca said, a smug expression on her features.

"Rebecca!" Riza felt her cheeks heat up.

"Wait, the both of you drank while at the academy?" Roy asked, sounding stunned.

"Well, outside the academy I mean. We stayed at my cousin's house during break one time and tried a couple of the beverages." Rebecca's smirk grew wider. While her friend told everyone that, Riza covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh. I thought you guys smuggled in drinks on school grounds," Fuery said.

"Nah, we didn't. As tempting as it was, I wasn't that stupid."

Havoc whistled for everyone's attention. "Okay, both the bride and groom need to join this game, no questions asked. Wished Falman was here to play with us." Falman had left earlier in the evening when his children started getting bored and tired.

An uneasy feeling settled in Riza's gut. Surely the others would want her to join in now that Rebecca had told them about their academy days. But a few more drinks wouldn't hurt, right?

"All right, what is this challenge we'll be doing?" she asked.

"Riza," Roy whispered to her in a panicked tone and she turned to face him. "You sure you want to do this?"

"It's probably not going to be that bad," she said, lowering her voice too. "We might as well do this to keep Havoc quiet."

Havoc explained it'll be a simple one called Shots Around the World, which Riza had seen the men played a few times before. Someone would ask the question, "Did you ever" and you take a shot if you did what the person had just said. Whoever's left standing in the end is the winner. Roy reluctantly decided to partake in as well while Madame Christmas brought out a bottle of whiskey.

"Don't get out of hand! Now here's the strongest bottle of liquor I have!"

"No! Anything but that!" Roy tossed an unpleasant stare at Madame Christmas. She folded her arms, smirking in return.

"What, are you afraid mixing champagne and whiskey will make you puke later tonight? Don't be a wimp—this is a party, Roy-boy!"

"I know, but it's not one of my favorites, contrary to popular belief."

"Since I suggested this idea, I'll be the host!" Havoc cleared his throat. "First question. Did you ever sneak in a house without someone's permission?"

She, Rebecca, Roy, and Havoc were the first ones to drown a glass. The whiskey burned Riza's throat and her mouth tasted bitter. It had been a long time since she last swallowed that particular drink.

"You actually snuck inside a house?" Rebecca asked Riza in a surprised voice.

"Back when Roy and I were teenagers. He wanted to see this abandoned house that was in the town we lived in, thinking it was haunted. We weren't supposed to go near that place alone, but we did anyways."

"Turns out it's only a dog inside that house," Roy said, and that made Havoc laugh.

"Okay, next question! Did you ever…stolen something that's not candy or gum?"

This time everyone took a shot even Fuery, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow Fuery, I didn't expect you to have done that," Breda said.

"You all know I like to tinker with radios and such, right?" Fuery fiddled his fingers together. "Well, when I was younger I used to steal some parts in my neighborhood that I needed for something I was making."

"Have you ever been caught?" Riza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One time, yes. After that, I stopped doing it."

The drinking challenge continued on a while longer as Havoc continued to ask more questions and the participants swallowed their drinks. Riza's head began to spin on her third shot of whiskey (she drank a small amount of wine earlier), but there was the competitor side of her that didn't want to go down that easily. She enjoyed the stories being told whenever someone shocked them with their answer—and she was having a lot of fun.

Maybe a little too much fun.

xxx

Morning came and Riza slowly awoke with a loud pounding on her head. While pulling herself to sit up, her eyes flickered. She looked around to see she was in a hotel room and no Roy around.

Wait, wasn't yesterday her wedding day? Riza remembered they went to the restaurant after the ceremony and she took some alcoholic shots and… oh. That explained why she was still in her dress, felt like she puked a few times beforehand, and having a headache now. She slapped her head and groaned.

 _I can't believe I got too drunk on our wedding night._

Riza now vaguely remembered what had happened after. When the game ended, Fuery only took a few shots but was the first to fall down hard on the floor. Both Breda and Rebecca dozed off while Havoc's body sprawled on the bar. She was the only one that remained standing, so she took one last drink of the whiskey as Roy stared at her in disbelief. What occurred after that was still hazy, but she recalled Madame Christmas saying, "You got yourself a good wife there, Roy-boy."

Oh yeah, this was going to hunt her for a long while.

She heard the sound of the doorknob turning and Riza shifted her head to see Roy stepped inside the room. He carried a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of aspirin on another.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake," Roy said, a soft expression on his face. He sat down on the bed with her and gave her the water and aspirin. "I went to the pharmacy across the street and bought some medicine for you."

"What time is it, and how did we get here?" Riza asked. She swallowed the aspirin and gulped on the water. "I think I threw up in the bathroom once or twice before finally sleeping."

"Almost noon. Madame Christmas had dropped us off to our hotel room while Vanessa took everyone else to Havoc and Rebecca's place."

Riza dropped her eyes on her lap, a ping of guilt sinking in her stomach. She put the glass and bottle on the drawer next to the bed.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our wedding night. That was the first time I accepted a challenge like that."

"There's no need for you to apologize," he said and kissed her forehead. "Last night was fun, even when I was horrified for a moment as you took those shots."

Riza snorted. "I do recall that. Your expression was priceless."

They gazed at one another in silence for a moment until Roy smirked. "You know, we're still in our wedding clothes. It's not too late to get a do-over on our wedding night, if you feel up to it."

"Even though it's the afternoon now?" An amused smile tugged on Riza's lips.

"I don't mind, and we have this room all to ourselves for today." He leaned in closer to capture her lips with his and Riza already had her hands ran through his hair. Soon they pulled each other's clothes and fell in the bed together, unable to stop themselves from kissing and embracing one another. Their honeymoon didn't start off exactly as planned, but at least it would end on a good note, and she was satisfied with that.


End file.
